


Из ряда вон

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: В любом конфликте всегда две стороны. Истец и ответчик. Правый и виноватый. Обвинение и защита.Питеру Хейлу, как адвокату, известно это лучше прочих. А потому его собственная семья кажется ему чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.





	Из ряда вон

В любом конфликте всегда две стороны.

Истец и ответчик. Правый и виноватый. Обвинение и защита.

Питеру Хейлу, как адвокату, известно это лучше прочих. А потому его собственная семья кажется ему чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

Когда он в очередной раз из-за какой-нибудь мелочи вдрызг ругается с племянником, все довольно обыденно. Обвиняемый и обвинитель — очень стандартный расклад. Предсказуемый и лишенный полагающейся доли драмы.

До тех пор, пока из университета не возвращается Стайлз.

Тогда, все становится сложнее. Интереснее. Горячее.

Он смотрит своими невозможными карими глазами на двух вервольфов, застывших в шаге от обращения, и воздух пропитывается его недовольством. Хейлам стыдно.

Иногда, одного этого достаточно, чтобы пойти на примирение. Но не всегда. И тогда, Стилински бросает свой рюкзак в угол и всегда встает ровно между ними, словно нарочно вымеряя расстояние, чтобы никто не посчитал, что Стайлз выбрал чью-то сторону. И он почти никогда не вдается в суть конфликта, оставаясь беспристрастным. Выбирая третий путь.

Первым он всегда бросает взгляд на зачинщика спора, и как мальчишка всегда узнает, кто из них его начал, Питер может только теряться в догадках. Он бы решил, что это его омежья натура, вот только ни одна другая омега не реагирует так на то, что пара с кем-то ссорится.

Ему всегда удается найти верные слова, для того, чтобы свести их ярость на нет, а после можно будет и разрулить конфликт, который, по мнению Стайлза, эти двое снова выдумали на пустом месте, только чтобы привлечь его внимание. Сегодня он говорит:

— Я приму узел того из вас, кто первым согласится пойти на примирение.

Питер застывает, вспоминая свои ощущения, каждый раз, когда именно он запирает Стайлза изнутри. Его горячие, сводящие с ума стоны, то, как он идеально обхватывает нежными мышцами его плоть, стискивая и ерзая до нового оргазма. То, как он после этого вымотан и позволяет делать с собой совершенно все, что заблагорассудится. То, насколько нежным, ласковым и покорным он становится после этого, словно распирающий изнутри узел никуда не исчез после секса, хотя, Питер догадывается, что это все длится столько, сколько Стайлз чувствует его после секса.

Да, это определенно стоит того, чтобы уступить. В чем бы то ни было.

Он делает безотчетный шаг вперед одновременно с Дереком, и читает по его лицу, что тот подумал ровно о том же самом. Они любили свою омегу одинаково сильно, но в их головах возникла одна и та же мысль. Жестокая и реалистичная.

Он не выдержит этого.

— Поразительное единодушие, — усмехается Стайлз, — серьезно, ребят, если бы вы три минуты назад, не были бы готовы перегрызть друг другу глотку, я бы подумал, что стал жертвой ваших махинаций.

— Стайлз, — мягко начинает Питер, перехватывая руку, начавшего скидывать с себя одежду молодого человека, — не надо. Мы помирились.

— Действительно, — Дерек хмурится, в полной мере оправдывая свое прозвище, и тоже подходит вплотную к их человеку, — от тебя этого никто не потребует.

— Вы полагаете, — Стайлз вскидывает брови, — что я не рассматривал такой вариант? Что я не знал, что вы можете придти к единому мнению по этому вопросу? Или, вы решили, что именно сегодня я отступлю от правила всегда держать данное слово?

Он хмурится недовольно, и Питер вздыхает.

— Детка, пойми, есть предел того, что ты можешь выдержать.

— Мы попросту порвем тебя, — мрачно замечает Дерек, и Стайлз смотрит на них серьезно.

— Если это случится, вы будете думать об этом в другой раз, когда мне придется срываться с пар, чтобы не лишиться кого-то из вас, — безапелляционно заявляет Стайлз, бросив форменную рубашку поверх жилета и галстука, уже покоившихся у его ног, и расстегивает брюки.

— Ты точно хочешь этого? — С сомнением тянет Питер, оглядывая оголившиеся участки тела.

— Да, — он поворачивает голову, глядя в глаза то одному, то другому Хейлу и держась тонкими пальцами за пояс брюк.

Штаны упали к ногам, и, вышагнув из них, Стайлз стянул с себя трусы и носки, соблазнительно нагибаясь.

Секс был одной из тех немногих вещей, когда Дерек и Питер могли договориться. И их согласие было в большинстве случаев безоговорочным, как и доверие друг к другу. Всех троих, разумеется.

Питер бросил короткий, преисполненный сомнения взгляд на Дерека, и тот чуть кивнул, соглашаясь. Это не укрылось от Стилински.

— Хей, бросайте свои недо-телепатические штучки!.

— Стайлз, — мягко, насколько только мог, начал Питер, поскольку уговоры были его стезей, — ты же понимаешь, что мы на это не согласимся?

— Риск неоправдан, — добавил Дерек, который, как обычно, являлся тяжелой артиллерией.

— А вас никто не просит соглашаться, — Стайлз зло прищурился, — это — ваше наказание.

— Мы, конечно, виноваты в том, что не в состоянии некоторые вопросы решать не доводя до попыток вцепиться друг другу в глотки, но давай этот раз станет просто предупредительным, м? — Плавным, скользящим движением, Питер оказался рядом со Стилински, чувствуя жар его кожи своей.

— И мы попробуем больше не рычать друг на друга даже в твое отсутствие, — добавил Дерек, обходя Стайлза с другой стороны.

Стилински посмотрел в глаза Питеру, потом Дереку очень внимательно и нахмурился.

— Соблазнительное предложение.

Это не было ни согласием, ни отказом, и они оба ждали вердикта.

Горячие пальцы Стилински скользнули по груди Дерека и Питера одновременно, и он усмехнулся.

— Но поднимем ставки, так как меня это в конец достало. Еще одна такая ссора — и я уйду от вас. Как вам? — Стайлз поднял брови.

Дерек отчетливо слышал, что сердцебиение Стайлза не сбилось ни на секунду, а значит он ни капельки не врал. Это была из его новоприобретенных с возрастом особенностей — до последнего держать слово, без тени сомнения.

— Крошка, я разве не говорил, что имеет смысл угрожать лишь тем, что ты и вправду можешь сделать? — Протянул Питер, и Стайлз нахмурился.

— А с чего ты взял, что я не смогу?

— Ты сможешь жить без этого? — Пальцы Питера скользнули в Стайлза медленно, но уверенно по его естественной смазке и он раздвинул их на манер ножниц.

Это действовало безотказно на Стилински. Он запрокинул голову и застонал в рот Дерека, который приблизился к нему теснее, нашаривая горошины сосков и сжимая их медленно усиливая нажим.

— А без этого? — прошептал он в губы, едва ощутимо касаясь их губами и ловя стон в котором смешивалась боль и наслаждение.

Стайлз почувствовал, как его повело от действий Хейлов. Он привык, что за те годы, их странное семейство было вместе, у него рвет крышу во время секса, но не настолько, чтобы признать, что без этого он не сможет. Чтобы признать, что он не готов отказаться от этого.

Питер протолкнул в него третий палец, уверенно находя кончиком среднего бугорок простаты, а вторую руку с удобством положил на вздыбленный от этих манипуляций член Стайлза, принимаясь его поглаживать изнурительно медленно, довольно уверенно показывая то, что вряд ли кто-то другой будет знать Стайлза так же хорошо, как они. И вряд ли он сможет открыться кому-то так же, как и им, принимая двух альф в себе.

Дерек же в это время склонился над соском Стилински, и принялся его покусывать, другую руку устроив на ягодицах омеги, и сжимая их попеременно сильно и уверенно. Ему импонировало то, как Стайлз каждый раз отчаянно замирал, когда его пальцы проходились там, где ягодица плавно перетекает в ногу, и рвано выдыхал, от танца пальцев на возбуждающем месте.

Могло ли хоть что-то, быть более возбуждающим, чем подобная слаженность? Стайлз с уверенностью мог ответить — нет. Он растекался нежной лужицей между своими волками, позволяя им делать с собой все, что те посчитают нужным, и понимая, что те никогда не будут злоупотреблять его доверием.

— Или, может быть, — промурлыкал Питер, покусывая неимоверно возбуждающее место на загривке, — ты готов отказаться и от этого?

— Или от этого? — прошептал Дерек, жадно сминая большой рот в поцелуе, прикусывая и оттягивая нижнюю губу Стилински и посасывая его язык так, чтобы тот жалостливо захныкал.

Иногда, в моменты слабости, Стайлз думал, о том, что стоило стать нормальным омегой. Один альфа и ограниченное количество выливаемого на него удовольствия. Но ему всегда нравилось жить без навязанных обществом рамок, и он ни о чем не жалел.

— Нет, — он простонал, наконец, в ответ на их вопросы, и увидел, как Дерек растянул губы в хищной улыбке. Повернув голову, он увидел почти такую же, только более насмешливую улыбку на лице Питера.

— Тогда, перейдем к главному блюду? — Поднял брови тот, и Стайлз кивнул.

Он трепетал, зная, что будет дальше. Питер приподнимет его на руках за бедра, заставляя опереться спиной на себя и предоставляя Дереку максимально удобный и хороший обзор, в это время неторопливо покусывая его шею и ухо. Дерек же, выдавит невероятное количество смазки на пальцы и протолкнет их в его жаждущую действа дырку. Он даже неосознанно жмется вокруг пальцев Дерека.

— Детка, выпусти меня, — мягко попросит Дерек и Питер тихо рассмеется.

— Наш маленький и сладенький малыш, кажется, уже готов?

Он кивнет, и пробормочет, как делал это много раз до этого:

— Хочу вас. Вас обоих. Внутри. Немедленно.

Хейлы прекрасно знают, что когда Стайлз переходит на рубленные фразы он и правда готов. Дерек смазывает себя и Питера, и, подойдя вплотную, укладывает ноги Стайлза себе на талию. Сегодня они лицом друг к другу, а значит сегодня очередь Дерека сводить с ума Стайлза поцелуями.

Питер же придерживает Стайлза немного, позволяя его рукам зарыться у себя в волосах, нещадно вороша прическу, и обнимать себя за шею. Он направляет себя в трепещущее отверстие, погружаясь одновременно с Дереком в их сладко стонущего омегу.

Тот же, отчаянно стонет, желая одновременно того, чтобы волки начали движение внутри, и того, чтобы дали ему пообвыкнуться.

Рука Питера ласкает его член медленно, но верно, не позволяя ему упасть. Даже самую незначительную часть боли Стайлза альфы перетягивают на себя, позволяя тому наслаждаться ощущением неимоверной переполненности.

— Не забывай, что только мы можем дать тебе это, Стайлз, — тихо прошептал на ухо Питер, и сделал первый толчок.

Следом, мгновенно, толкнулся Дерек. Стайлз зашелся в восторженных стонах, двигаясь между ними и чувствуя превосходно длинные и толстые члены внутри, которые заставляли его теряя разум требовать:

— Еще! Еще! Сильнее! Черт…мне нужно…глубже! Ну же! Ну же!

Альфы двигались слажено, попеременно до тех пор, пока и их терпение не стало приближаться опасно к краю. Дерек первый не выдержал, срываясь на рваный ритм, вжимаясь носом в шею Стайлза с одной стороны. Питер сорвался немного погодя, и точно так же вплавился носом в нежную кожу у основания шеи с другой.

Стайлз знал, что последует дальше, но не думал об этом. Он не думал ни о чем, но, если бы мог остановить время и осмотреть их со стороны, он бы, наверняка вспомнил, как несколько лет назад, после того как он презентовался омегой, эти два совершенно разных, но таких похожих альфы стали проявлять к нему определенного рода знаки внимания.

Он бы вспомнил, как не захотел рушить семью, ведь по факту у Питера и Дерека никого не было кроме друг друга, но они определенно стали бы врагами, предпочти он кого-то одного из них. И то, как он поставил им ультиматум — или они втроем, или он ни с кем из них. Навсегда.

Вспомнил бы, как в родном Бейкон Хиллз косились первый год на странную семью из двух альф и одной омеги и судачили на каждом углу о том, какая это стыдоба. И что было бы лучше исключительно в противоположной ситуации, где две омеги и один альфа — это бы люди смогли понять.

Он бы вспомнил, как первое время ему приходилось зашивать раны и того и другого Хейла, поскольку они успевали конкретно подрать друг друга выясняя очередной пустяк. И деля его, Стайлза. Сейчас, конечно, они сделали большой шаг вперед, и больше не лилась кровь и они довольно мирно жили вместе. Как одна семья.

Он бы даже вспомнил точную сумму, в которую ему обошлось одно небольшое устройство, которое реагировало на рык любого из Хейлов, и ему приходило автоматическое смс-оповещение с коротким посланием «паника», из-за которого он в самые короткие сроки возвращался домой.

Но он не думал обо всем этом, потому что сейчас его мозг напоминал расплавленный в микроволновке сыр.

Решительно невозможно думать, когда альфа оставляет на тебе метку, особенно, если это два твоих любимых человека. Дерек всегда сжимал челюсти внезапно, но довольно мягко по сравнению с Питером, который делал это очень вдумчиво и просто неимоверно больно. Обычно именно это и служило толчком для Стайлза, чтобы кончить, но не сегодня — сегодня, он подобрался немного, и, как только ощутил последние короткие толчки мужчин внутри, резко поддался бедрами вниз.

То, что они делали это стоя обычно и было гарантией того, что когда Питер и Дерек трахают его одновременно, то никакой из узлов не окажется в нем. Но сегодня Дерек, не ожидавший такой прыти, потерял бдительность, и, Стайлз, нарочно расслабившись, ощутил, как внутри него стало неимоверно.

Он пропустил в себя только-только набухающий узел и Дерека и Питера, и замер, чувствуя, как они медленно, но верно растягивают его изнутри.

— Стайлз, черт! — Выругался Дерек, попытавшись выскользнуть из слишком гостеприимного тепла, но было уже поздно — узел запер их внутри, выплескиваться в омегу.

— Ты маленький хитрец, — пробормотал Питер, понимая, что их накололи. Развели, как младенцев.

Кровь шумела в ушах, и, в какой-то момент Стайлзу показалось, что он этого не вынесет. Просто не выдержит такого растяжения, не смотря на свои любимые надувающиеся игрушки. Но боль отступила полностью, позволяя утонуть в приятных ощущениях, и его накрыл самый сильный оргазм в его жизни.

Он буквально сумасшедше сокращался вокруг двух узлов, выдаивая их внутрь, и не в состоянии прекратить эту агонию из-за переполненности. Омега выплеснулся семенем на живот Дерека, продолжавшего его придерживать, в то время как Питер, гладивший Стайлза неторопливо по члену, лениво размышлял о том, как это случилось.

Почему-то он только сейчас вспомнил о том, что Стайлз еще полгода назад предлагал этот эксперимент, но тогда они его сумели отговорить. И они с Дереком были уверены, что он бросил эту безумную затею. Даже сегодня он полагал, что Стайлз вспомнил об этом просто из-за того, что тогда они ясно выразили свою точку зрения по этому вопросу. Но нет.

Стайлз хватал воздух ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и царапал спину Питера и сжимал до боли бока Дерека. Дерек наслаждался этим невероятным зрелищем, вместе с охренительными ощущениями и думал о том, что это, очевидно, самое прекрасное из всего, что он когда-либо видел и увидит.

Питер полностью разделял его точку зрения.

— Детка, — проворковал Питер не обещающим ничего хорошего голосом, — ты подверг себя напрасному риску.

— М… — Стайлз отозвался невнятно, глядя на него мутными от удовольствия глазами.

— И будь уверен, мы тебя за это накажем, — закончил Питер, самую малость поведя бедрами и усиливая напряжение внутри Стайлза.

Тот зашелся в горячем стоне, пытаясь удержать свои бедра на месте. Дерек знал это выражение лица Стилински, доказывающее, что он сейчас не в состоянии воспринимать любую информацию.

— Оставь его, Питер, — сказал спокойно Дерек, прижимая осторожно Стайлза к себе, — ты же видишь, он не с нами пока. Главное обошлось — я не чую крови.

— Этот паршивец точно готовился, — согласился Питер, обнимая постепенно приходящего в себя Стилински, крепко зажатого меж их тел, и размышлял степенно и неторопливо.

В обычных отношениях две стороны. Дающий и принимающий. Предлагающий и соглашающийся. Влюбленный и любимый.

А если взаимоотношениях три стороны, то это назовут любовным треугольником.

Но его семья всегда была из ряда вон выходящим.

Они соединились в трискелион.


End file.
